getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Musashi Tomoe (Armageddon)
Musashi Tomoe is a veteran of the Moon Wars as a Major in the Japanese Army, pilot of Getter-3, and one of the main protagonists of the first three episodes of Getter Robo Armageddon. He was also close friends with Benkei Kurama as well as the first legal guardian of Genki Saotome after her father was killed. Appearance Musashi is identical in his initial appearance in the manga: a large build and short, messy black hair. His attire on the other hand is a forest green military uniform with a cap that Benkei would keep in Shin Getter Robo 13 years later. Personality Musashi is a serious young man who values trust and comrades, bearing a grudge against Ryoma for supposedly killing Dr. Saotome which mortified Genki. However he had also grown distant from his other teammate Hayato for his cold disposition. To fill in Genki's empty heart, Musashi decided to take care of her while trying not to have anything about her father brought up. Musashi was close friends with Benkei and entrusted him with taking care of Genki if anything ever happened to him. History Musashi is first seen driving a truck with Benkei for the purposes of carrying out a military operation. Benkei reminisces about the past and the murder of Dr. Saotome, which irritates Musashi who wishes to ignore the sordid affair for the sake of Genki, whom Musashi had adopted. After the two argue, they run afoul of an Invader who had previously slaughtered most of the military in the area. While Musashi and Benkei attempt to fight back, they observe a Getter-2 piloted by Hayato saving Dr. Shikishima from a mass of Invaders before fleeing. After Benkei attempts to defeat their pursuer with a rocket launcher, Musashi takes matters into his own hands and boards his own Getter-3. After grappling with the beast for some time, an unknown Getter appears and easily defeats both the Invader and Getter-3 before taking the truck's cargo: capsules containing several humanoids. Musashi is next seen injured as an unintentional savior for Ryoma after most of his Getter Robo is trapped and destroyed by Dr. Saotome's Shin Dragon. The two team up to take on a group of Invaders before joining up with Hayato to reform the old Getter Team. When Hayato and Ryoma go inside of Shin Dragon, Musashi is left behind to watch Getter Robo as well as maintain an escape route as a precaution. After the nuclear missile is launched, Musashi forces an injured Dr. Saotome into Getter-3's cockpit. While Ryoma and Hayato head off in Shin Getter Robo to stop the missile, Musashi valiantly struggles to fend off the seemingly endless hordes of Invaders. As Getter-3 is about to fall, Dr. Saotome reveals to Musashi the true significance of what was in the capsules. Musashi comes to a sudden realization about this revelation, before being unceremoniously crushed by the Invaders. 13 years later, Getter-3 is seen in a wrecked state inside of Shin Dragon which pains Benkei. Afterwards, his spirit makes its last appearance inside of an illusion where he dispels a doppelganger before giving Benkei his last request: to take care of Genki. Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Taisen_D_-_Getter_Robo_1,2,3_Attack_Exhibition|Getter-3 in Super Robot Wars D File:The_2nd_Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Getter_Robo_Armageddon_(Getter_Robo_All_Attacks)|Musashi piloting Getter 3 in 2nd Super Robot Wars Z: Hakai-Hen File:SRW_Z2_Hakai-hen_-_Shin_Getter_Robo_3_2_1_All_Attacks|Musashi piloting Shin Getter 3 in 2nd Super Robot Wars Z: Hakai-Hen Category:Armageddon Characters Category:Main Character